Lies, Truths and Secrets
by Twitchette
Summary: Manny has a secret, Emma cant keep secrets, Sean has a BIG preoblem and sooo much more with other Degrassi characters.


Chica: Wow. A Degrassi Fic. I hope they like it!  
  
JT: Are you kidding? Their going to HATE it! No one likes what you write!  
  
Chica: Thumps JT  
  
Sean: Its going to be GREAT!  
  
JT: Mutters "Suckup" while rubbing his head.  
  
Chica: Well, the faster the story, the faster the reviews come, so LETS GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Chapter One: Dont tell a soul  
  
Manny  
  
Manny looked at the test one more time, to make sure it was really what she thought it said. 'Pregnet'. 'How could this happen?' Manny thought. 'We used all kinds of protection. I took birth control pills, and he used a condom! What am i going to tell him? What am i going to tell my PARENTS'  
She threw the test away, and sat on her bed. She grabbed Mr.Monkey, and started to cry.  
"Manny, dear? May i come in?" Oh no! Her mom! If she saw her like this, she might get suspicious! Manny wiped her tears on Mr.Monkey.  
"Um, yea, come on in." Manny said. Her mom opened the door and saw her daughter with red eyes.  
"Whats wrong? Are you sick?" Her mom said. Manny knew she'd be concerned. She always is. "No...No im not sick, mom. But theres something i have to tell you..." Manny looked at the ground.  
"What? What is it, baby?" Her mom grabbed her hands and held them tight.  
"Well....You see..." Manny searched for the words. "I...I'm...I...I'm just so glad your here, mom. I love you." NO! She wasnt supposed to tell her that!  
"Aw, thank you. I love you, too. You know what? We should spend more time together! What do you say to next saturday? We'll spend the WHOLE day together. Just us girls." Her mom said, smiling.  
"The whole day? That sounds great, mom. Yea, It'll be fun.." She tried to wear a smile, but she just couldn't. Her mom hugged her, and left the room.  
She started thinking to herself,'I need to talk to someone. I need a friend. I need Emma.'  
  
Emma  
  
"Emma, come on, we're going to be late!" Emma's mom called up the stairs.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!! Hold your horses, mom!" Emma called. She just got out of the shower. She put on her clothes and tried to fix her hair. It didnt want to cooperate with her this morning. Her, her mom, Jack and Snake were supposed to go to the movies. It was a family thing they now did once every week. Snake had Jack, and was supposed to meet them there.  
The phone rang.  
"I'll get it, Emma!" Spike called again. "Hello?" She answered.  
"Is Emma there? It's Manny.....I really need to talk to her. This is EXTREMELY important." Manny said through the phone.  
"Um, yes, one second Manny." Spikes curious voice said. "EMMA! EMMA, THE PHONE! ITS MANNY!"  
Emma's head poked out of her room. "Manny?" She whispered to herself. "COMING!" She brushed her hair, threw the brush down on the bed, grabbed her purse, and ran downstairs. She grabbed the reciever.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Um, Emma It's Manny."  
"Yeah, i know. My mom told me. I'm not trying to be rude,but why are you calling me?"  
"Because....Because I need a friend, Emma. Since you left out of my life, i have no real friends, no one to tell anything to. No shoulders to cry on, no one to tell my secrets so they can help...I need you, Em. I need you now more than I have ever needed you."  
"Whoa....Manny, you do realize that since your dramatic 'Image Change' you almost never talk to me?"  
"Yes, and i know you might want to smack me, or hit me, or-"  
"Hey, hey! I just asked a question. I dont want to smack you, let alone hit you. Manny, I'm always there for you, even when you think I'm too immature, and even when you hate my guts. You can always come to me. Do you need to talk now, or can it wait?"  
"Right now."  
"Okay, hold on." Emma held the phone with her hand, so Manny wouldn't be able to hear her talk to her mom. "Mom? Do i have to go with you guys to the movies? Manny needs to talk to me."  
"Go right ahead, there will be other times to go to the movies." Spike smiled, gave Emma the key, kissed her goodbye and went out the door.  
"Manny? Do you want to come over here and talk? My mom just left with Snake and jack to the movies, we won't be disturbed." Emma asked.  
"Um, yea, I'll be there in a minute."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."  
Emma hung up the phone, went into the living room and waited. After about ten minutes, the doorbell rang. Emma got up, answered the door and saw Manny standing there.  
"Come in." Emma said. She wondered what could be so important that made Manny want to talk again.  
Manny made her way to the couch, and sat down. Emma sat down next to her.  
"Em....Em, I'm pregnet!"  
  
Chica: OoOoOo! I love to keep you guys hanging. I thought that was pretty good, what about you guys?  
  
Manny: I think it was pretty cool.  
  
JT: It still sucks. I mean, what good is a story if im not in it?  
  
Chica: You come later...  
  
Sean:smiles huge It was the BEST!!!  
  
Chica: Why, THANK you, Sean!!!  
  
JT: Your still a suckup!  
  
Sean: Smiles even huger  
  
Chica: Well, please R&R! No bad reviews, please! Thanks! The sooner you guys review, the sooner I'll write! 


End file.
